glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Over
is the 6th episode of Season 2 of Glitchtale. Plot Camila released a video explaining the end scene of My Promise which will be featured in the Episode. The intro animation is all about that. First, we see the reminder we always see at the beginning of Glitchtale Episodes, the "watch the previous episodes" reminder. But the system is not able to find any previous episodes, it still finds a file called "gameover.file" and plays it. Then the screen gets surrounded fully by the word "ERASE", folowed by a switch to a dark-reddish photo. The scene where Asriel is sleeping and having the dream with Flowey can be seen. He wakes up and the screen once again switches to the same dark-reddish photo. It then switches to a drawer, and to the dark-red once again. We can see Asriel holding his sweater by the chest. It then switches to the scene where Asriel turns to Dust in the episode Love (Part 2). We then see the scene that appeared in My Promise which features originally Frisk but this time Chara (due to the ending of My Promise) pushing Asriel and by doing that, saving Asgore and Toriel. Chara then says he has to get something from Asriel's room and that they will go back to the city after he gets it. We see him opening the exact same drawer in the dark-reddish scene and taking the golden locket. Chara holds it for a bit and then gets ready. The screen switches to the city where Chara and Asriel's fight will take place. While Chara is trying to protect the locket, Asriel attacks Chara. First, he uses his Shocker Breaker attack on Chara while Chara shields it. Asriel slashes his Chaos Saber at Chara and Chara shields it once again. This time, we see him escaping from an explosion while fireballs are thrown at him as well. Chara runs as fast as he can, but an explosion happens right in front of him and he jumps down from the building. He uses a knife to slow down and stick on the wall of the building. "He won't listen", Chara thinks, but shows the locket anyway. Asriel notices it's his locket and asks Chara where his is. Then we get a small flashback to Season 1 Episode 5 "Continue", where Chara breaks the locket Asriel gave him. Chara starts crying while Asriel starts making Chara feel even more guilty by saying "So much for friendship, huh?". He then says that he is done talking with Chara and stabs him in the chest. Asriel gets his Chaos Saber out of Chara's chest. He throws up blood, uttering his last words, "I failed them", before passing away. He wakes up to the GAME OVER screen and the erasing progress starts. Chara witnesses everything that has happened so far turn into nothing. He starts to get determined and with the quote "THIS CAN'T END HERE" he holds onto the moment where Asriel is living the Flowey dream. Chara pops in and realizes he doesn't have much time. He first puts a blanket on Asriel and then puts the locket in his hand on the desk, knowing that Asriel's locket is still in the drawer where he got it from. Chara dries his last tears before getting erased. The game notices the different outcome and to this, it reacts with creating another timeline. And that's where Camila's quote "Who said this was the first timeline where Glitchtale has happened?" comes in. Timeline 2 gets created as Timeline 1 is erased. Trivia * It could be possible that this might be the first episode without Frisk considering their erasure from the timeline. * The episode's OST is being made by both Nevan Dove and NyxTheShield. Two of Nevan's tracks, Eschatonphobia and Eschatology seem to be both hintings at the "end of all things". * Camila published this episode's intro animation on June 3, 2018. * All that we've been watching so far since Season 2 started has been Timeline 2. * Timeline 1 was the same as Timeline 2 up until Chara lost to Asriel. * According to the Episode Intro and Camila's statements, the entirety of Season 2 is NOT the original Glitchtale timeline. The original timeline got erased due to Asriel killing the "main character" which in this case is Chara. But, through their DETERMINATION, they managed to enter an old-point in the timeline and leave the locket from his timeline there for Asriel to take, with hopes that THAT might be a turning point in the future. Season 2 is the second timeline. Timeline #1 and #2 are exactly the same up to the point where Chara fights Asriel, except that in Timeline 2, there are 2 lockets instead of 1. From now on, everything is new and a new outcome is yet to be discovered. * According to Camila's Tumblr post, Game Over will be split into 2 parts like Love. Navigation Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Content